


Together

by bluejxnes



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejxnes/pseuds/bluejxnes
Summary: Leia is gone. You are heartbroken. Poe is here to comfort you.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> warning: you might cry...

There she lay, as peaceful as ever. Her hands resting on the top of her stomach that no longer moved with her breath, her eyes, that used to be so full of hope and love, shut tight. She was gone. The base was full of sorrow, no other feeling could be felt by the resistance members at this moment in time. Everyone was working with minimal effort due to their lack of concentration, all they could think about was the General. The Princess. Leia. You sat by her, tears streaming down your face. This hit you harder than you thought it would, even though you knew the time was coming. She always told you that her time with the resistance was coming to end but you didn't think it would be like this. Leia was the closest thing you ever got to a mother, she was always there for you and she believed in you when no one else would. You stayed by her side, not wanting to leave her alone, and no one bothered you. You were truly left by yourself with her. You were remembering your times with her when it suddenly hit you, how was Poe going to react? He was going to be heartbroken too. He was just as close to Leia and he too saw her as a mother figure.

"Why did you leave us Leia? We are so close to defeating the first order, you needed to be here" you whispered, grabbing a hold of her hand, "You were supposed to be here for our victory" you add, your voice cracking as tears escaped from your eyes. You rested your head on the bed, letting out all the tears.

Poe starts up the falcon and smiled, they fixed it. The droids moved to sit in a separate room while he and Chewie sat in the pilot and co-pilot seats, getting ready to fly. They fly over the water to try find their friends. Poe got worried as he struggled to find them, but the Wookie soon shouted, telling Poe that he found them. Poe smiled and flew down towards Finn and Jannah, they run onto the ship. Poe didn't see them for a bit as they decided to dry themselves off and once they did he groaned,

"Where is Rey?" Poe asks as Finn and Jannah walk into the cockpit, 

"She left. On Ren's ship. We need to get back to base and tell Leia about everything!" Finn replied, sitting behind Chewie.

"Why did she leave! We are on a mission for goodness sake" he asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I don't know but this is Rey we are talking about" Finn replies, resting his head on the back of the chair. Poe sighs and punches in the coordinates to get back to the base. Chewie pulled the lever that brought them into hyperspace. Poe wanted to talk to Finn about what happened earlier, but he saw that Finn was a bit on edge, and he didn't want to annoy him, he didn't want them to fight again like earlier. He hates it when he fights with people, but especially you and Finn as you mean so much to him. He rarely fights with the two of you but when he does, they were pretty serious. He hated himself when he knew he was the reason why they started, this biggest one you two had was after the Dreadnought being destroyed. You knew he made the right decision in some way but you lost your sister during that mission so you couldn't help but let your anger out at the man who called for it to happen. He kept his gaze in front as he watched them move through light speed, thinking about the good times that he had with you and Finn, while Finn and Jannah got to know each other more.

"If it wasn't for Poe being the best pilot in the galaxy, I think I would still be with the first order" Finn admits, putting a hand on Poe's shoulder snapping the pilot out of his daydream. Poe looked over to him and gave him a weak smile, 

"Well, if it wasn't for you buddy, I would probably have died on that ship" he replies. Jannah and Finn smile at him, then got back to their conversation, leaving Poe to his own thoughts once again. 

They soon come out of lightspeed and safely land at the base. 

"Right, we need to find the general" Finn says, collecting his things and heading off the ship. Poe and Chewbacca follow behind him while Jannah walks slowly behind to take in the view. Everyone was rushing towards them wanting to tell them the news, but they kept pushing past as they wanted to find the General as quick as possible. 

"We need to talk to the General" Finn says to the next person who tries to stop them, 

"She's gone" they reply. The men's heart sunk. Chewie fell to the floor as he cried, Finn placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but Poe couldn't move. He couldn't believe that she was gone. They had so much to tell her, he had so much to learn from her. He wanted to fall to the floor like Chewie did, he wanted to cry but he couldn't. He was worried about you; his thoughts were flooded by you and how he wasn't there for you when it happened. 

"Where is Y/N?" he asked, dropping his things to the ground. He would never do this, but he had to get to you, fast. No one answered, meaning no one knew where you were. Poe sighed and ran. He ran around the base trying to find you. He looked in your quarters, the forest, the mess hall but he still couldn't find you. He heard some people talk about how you haven't left her side. He smiled a little, happy that he knew where you were. Poe soon got to you, he stood at the opening and watched you cry. Tears started to form in his eyes once he noticed the cloth covering her petite body. A small cry came out of him causing you to jump. You looked up to see him and opened up your arms, while standing up, as an invitation for him to give you a hug. He walked over you and accepted. You pulled away to look at her body once more, 

"I can't believe she's gone, Poe" you cry "she deserved to be here to see us win the war" you add, your gaze moved to your feet and Poe kissed you on the top of your head. He then brings you back into his embrace, your head rested on his chest getting his shirt damp from your tears. He rubs small circles on the small of your back to try and calm you down, and it did. Your crying seemed to calm down, but the tears still came at a fast rate. Poe tried to stop himself from crying but one look at her body set him off. If anyone walked past the two of you the only thing, they could hear would be the sound of you crying. Poe sniffed, pulling you out of the hug. He wipes away his tears and then yours and takes your hands in his, 

"We are going to have to get through this together. Leia would want that" he explained, rubbing your knuckles with his thumbs. You nod your head; you look towards Leia then back at Poe. 

"Together" 


End file.
